Siempre Tú
by arissita
Summary: Nunca hay que darse por vencidos ante el amor... Harry lo descubre cumpliendo su mayor sueño: sentirse en casa


**Hola, estoy de vuelta con una corta historia shipper... solo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de WB por comprar los derechos.**

**Siempre Tú**

Ya era tarde y empezó a soplar un aire frió, Harry al notar como Hermione se estremecía, paso su brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla, esta lo rodeo con sus dos brazos al cuerpo de Harry y caminaron en silencio hacia su departamento, disfrutando de su compañía.

Hermione al tocar la perilla para abrir la puerta, Harry la tomo de las manos e hizo que la volteara a ver. Verde con castaño se fundieron y Harry unió sus labios con los de la mujer a la que amaba, habían pasado por muchas cosas y en ese momento, esperaba que su vida cambiara para compartir el resto de su vida con Hermione.

-Te amo - Le dijo Harry al separarse de los labios de Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió, ella también lo amaba, lo amaba desde hacia ya muchos años. Se separo de Harry para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Al entrar al departamento que compartían desde hace dos meses, se encontró con una sorpresa muy agradable. Toda la sala estaba llena de velas flotantes, el piso lleno de pétalos de rosas blancas y se escuchaba de fondo una hermosa melodía instrumental.

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry que estaba sonriendo, el había preparado todo eso, por eso habían decidido ir a cenar esa noche.

-Harry, esto es... hermoso¿por qué lo hiciste? - Le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír al ver algo tan hermoso frente a sus ojos.

Harry la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el centro de la sala, puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y empezaron a bailar. Hermione rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-No necesito una razón para ser romántico, Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio y siguieron bailando, les gustaban esos silencios que se creaban entre ellos, no necesitaban estar hablando, besándose o tocándose para sentir el amor que sentían el uno por otro, a veces, simplemente se abrazaban para sentir la presencia del otro.

Harry nunca creyó estar tan tranquilo cuándo estaba apunto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, después de varias ocasiones fallidas y haberse dado por vencido, su mejor amigo lo convenció en hacerlo por ultima vez, estando los dos solos.

_-¡¿Cómo que ya no le pedirás a Hermy que se case contigo?! – Le grito Ron, a su mejor amigo ante su repentina decisión._

_-Las ultimas tres veces que trate de pedírselo algo sucedía Ron, en el restaurant, en el auto, en el parque… - Harry dio un suspiro de tristeza._

_El pelirrojo lo veía intensamente, sabía los fallidos intentos de Harry en pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, pero eso no quería decir que solo por unos cuántos errores aventara su felicidad a la basura, el tenía que hacer algo._

_-Tal vez ese es el problema – Harry vio a su amigo con cara confusa._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-A que se lo tienes que pedir estando ustedes dos solos, sin nadie que los interrumpa, sin ruido, simplemente ustedes dos – Concluyó Ron._

_Harry se sorprendió ante el punto de vista de su mejor amigo, probablemente tendría razón, porque siempre evitaba pedirle matrimonio a su novia cuándo por alguna razón algo hacían mal las personas a su alrededor o alguna parte de la cocina del restauran se incendiaba._

Así que después de la platica que sostuvo con Ron decidió intentarlo una ultima vez, la invitaría a cenar, caminarían hasta su departamento y ahí, estando los dos solos le haría lo que terminaría por completar su vida.

-¿Herms? – Estaba muy nervioso, nunca creyó que pedirle a una persona que se casara con él fuera tan difícil – yo… yo, quiero… quiero pedirte algo.

Hermione levanto su vista hacia los ojos de Harry, se notaba un poco el nerviosismo, pero eso no le importaba, ella adoraba que se pusiera nervioso ante ella, así que simplemente le sonrió y le presto su completa atención.

¿Cómo pedirle que se casara con él? Su nerviosismo le ganaría la partida, así que opto por algo mucho más sencillo.

Harry acerco sus labios al oído de Hermione y le empezó a hablar, casi en susurro.

-Mi única realidad siempre has sido tú… de lo que siempre he estado seguro es de que tu estarás en mi vida, lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue decirte que te amaba, tu complementas mi vida Hermione – Harry poso sus verdes ojos en los castaños de Hermione y vio claramente como lo observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el rara vez hablaba de esa manera – siempre estuviste a mi lado, desde el primer curso… estuviste conmigo cuándo Sirius murió, cuándo supe lo de la profecía… estuviste conmigo en los momentos más importantes y en los que más necesitaba de alguien… siempre estuviste ahí, a mi lado, escuchándome, regañándome... – Pequeñas lagrimas se estaban acumulando en los ojos de Hermione – sshh no llores amor, no llores – Harry limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir y la abrazo contra su pecho.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, abrazados. Hermione podía escuchar el rápido palpitar del corazón de Harry, le encantaba recostarse en su pecho y escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba al momento en que ella lo tocaba, esbozo una tierna sonrisa y paso una de sus manos por sus mejillas, quitando unas pequeñas lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Tenía que terminar lo que empezó, hasta ese momento todo iba bien, nada había sucedido y podría, por fin, pedirle a Hermy, SU Hermy, que fuera su esposa.

-Temía que al salir de Hogwarts no volviera a encontrar un hogar, eso era lo que más temía, no tener un lugar con el cuál sentirme bien, que me perteneciera, que pudiera llamar mió y lo encontré, después de mucho buscar me di cuenta de que mi hogar siempre lo tuve frente a mi… tu eres mi hogar Herm, siempre lo has sido tu… te amo – Harry en ese momento se separo del cuerpo de Hermione, se hinco y saco un pequeño anillo de la bolsa de su pantalón – Hermione Jane Granger¿te casarías conmigo? – Harry alzo su mirada y observo detalladamente los gestos que Hermione hacía.

Las lagrimas no pudieron retenerse en los ojos de Hermione y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se hinco junto a Harry y lo empezó a besar intensamente, lo que ella por fin deseaba se había hecho realidad, la persona que más amaba en el mundo por fin había terminado de completar su felicidad.

Hermione se paso el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, para evitar que estas siguieran su curso por su rostro.

-Si, si me quiero casar contigo, Harry James Potter – Le dedico una tierna sonrisa al momento de responderla a su, ahora prometido.

Harry coloco delicadamente el anillo en su mano izquierda para formalizar su compromiso, sonrió y la tomo por la cintura, la levanto del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas con Hermione, estaba completamente feliz, Ron tenía razón, tenían que estar los dos solos.

Después de estar varios segundos girando, Harry volvió a depositar a Hermione en el suelo, la miro y se besaron, se abrazaron de nuevo y empezaron a moverse al compás de la suave música hasta que el fuego de la última vela se extinguió.

**Fin**


End file.
